Haven't We Already Saved the World?
by Kayyybby
Summary: The flock meets a different new set of bird kids. But what the Heck? What's with the erasers! They are supposed to be long dead and gone! Fax later on, maybe some Niggy and maybe even mix it up with a little Dax action? Wait whose the D?
1. Hawaii?

**Okay so this is my very first Fan Fiction! Please review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flock. James Patterson does, and let me tell you he writes amazing stories with them!**

It has been six years since the Flock and I have saved the world. Fang, Iggy and I are 20 years old so you can do the math about the rest of the flock. Fang still has his blog, but these days it's mostly just random boring stuff we've been doing. We've made a point to travel the world, see the different new things. It's been pretty fun, hanging out and actually being teens for a while. But for some reason I can't shake the feeling we're being watched. Well not watched exactly maybe more like someone's keeping tabs on us. The only person I've talked about it with is Fang, and the scary part is I think he feels the same way too.

"Max we're gonna go into the water okay?" Angel told me smiling and then running into the water with Gazzy, both carrying surfboards. Why surf boards? Well what else are you supposed to do in Hawaii? I sighed and leaned back on my hands and watched my Flock like a tired momma. "Why aren't you in the water?" Fang asked coming out of nowhere and sitting down next to me I shrugged and dug my toes into the sand loving the feel of it between my toes. Mr. Moody watched me with careful eyes before turning back to look at the water. Gazzy, and Angel were out there catching waves (They had been the best at surfing), Iggy and Nudge were.. well what were they doing? "Fang why are Iggy and Nudge talking to those random people?" Ok I have to admit I still am a little paranoid after the whole eraser issue. Fang rolled his eyes "I don't know maybe they're making friends?" He probably thought I was a loony or something. I stood up and walked over to the two and looked at who they were talking with. A bunch of people around our ages? "Uh Hey guys.." I said doing a little half wave. Nudge grinned and looked at me. "Max these people are just like us! They have wings too! Oh and they said that they heard about us and that --" She was suddenly cut off by my hand. Even at 17 she was still annoying. I looked up at the six kids and raised an eyebrow wondering if I could trust them. /It's Okay Max! You can trust them/ Angel's voice chimed in my head. "Hey I'm Max. Who are you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. A boy stepped up and gave me a once over, either checking me out (If so I would punch him later) or making sure he could trust me. "I'm Devin" He finally said crossing his arms across his chest and letting his wings come out. They were brown, and in the light looked darker somehow. He had light brown hair that matched and just by looking at him i could tell he was the toal Opposite of Fang. "I'm Fang" Wow when did he get here? "So you're like us?" I asked shaking my own wings loose. Devin nodded and let his eyes wander over the rest of my flock. "I assume you're you the leader Fang?" He asked ignoring my question completely. Fang snorted and Iggy let out a few laughs. "Excuse me? I'm the leader! What's wrong you don't think a girl can't be a leader? Well Mr Let me tell you something I girl can do ANYTHING a guy can do!" I yelled walking towards him my fists up ready to fight him. Fang and Iggy had stopped snickering long enough to grab me and pull me backwards. "Oh no you don't" Fang muttered keeping a hand around my waist. "Woah sorry. Just thought that he wouldn't want to be bossed around by a gi-"

Fang's POV

Okay so just as I was about to bunch that Devin dude in the face for saying those things about Max, and myself, Iggy suddenly let out a squel. Which is weird since he's a dude and all, okay thats not the point but still! Anyway as soon as he let out that girlyman schreech Fly-boys appeared. Yes fly-boys! Those good old machines that we thought we had defeated a long time ago. "Holy Shit" one of Devin's little Flockies screamed pretty much saying what I was thinking. "Max what do we do?" I asked her waiting. "We do what we always do" She muttered just as Angel and Gazzy ran over pulling their surfboards with them.

**Okay so I totally just went along with my thoughts and wrote whatever I thought. So please press that little review button and tell me what you think. If not no more story! **


	2. The Fight

**Yay! I got two reviews which is fine by me. I just wanted some feedback on what ya'll thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any of her flock or the flyboys. I do own Devin and his flock though. –huggles Devin-**

**Max Pov:**  
"So you guys gonna fight with us or what?" I asked the other flock.

Devin looked around at his flock and nodded. "What else is there to do?" He muttered jumping up into the air, the other five following him.

"Alright guys you know what to do" I yelled launching myself into the air and taking out the first fly boy I saw.

The things out numbered us, but they still flew horrible. I took a few seconds to survey my surroundings and half smiled watching the Gasman, and Angel swing their boards around like big baseball bats. Total was on the ground growling and jumping up trying to get his little wings to work.

"Max watch out!" Fang yelled.

I turned around and was met with a punch to the gut and dropped a few feet trying to regain my normal beat. I was about to plant a nice kick to the things spine when suddenly a piercing scream rang out shattering every Fly-boy into a million pieces, and making all of us bird kids cover are ears trying to block out the horrible sound.

**Nudge Pov:**

So there I was fighting a stupid little machine I hadn't seen in years, when suddenly another fly-boy bit me! IT BIT ME! And boy did it hurt! So I screamed. But it wasn't a normal scream, it was a huge scream and it was really loud and stuff! I don't think I have ever screamed that loud in all the 17 years in my life.

So when I finally stopped screaming I looked around and all the fly-boys were gone, and everyone looked like they had a major headache, especially Iggy. And I felt really bad because he is blind and everything so he has super good hearing and that scream probably hurt his ears really bad.

"Nudge how did you do that?" Max asked me looking somewhat amazed.

"Um well that eraser thing bit me and it hurt really really badly so I screamed really loudly, like as loud as I could, and I guess it was loud"

"Ya think?" that one kid Devin said shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair.

Now that I think about it if Fang doesn't tell Max he likes her soon Devin and Max would be a cute couple. But I doubt Max would like him because of the whole guys should be leaders and girls shouldn't. But hey weirder things have happened.

**Devin Pov:**

Okay that girl Nudge can scream really freaking loud. I swear I thought my eardrums were going to explode. But at least it took care of the Fly-boys.

"You guys okay?"

Parker, my best friend and second in command, rolled her eyes and nodded. "We fought for like point five seconds. How could we not be ok?"

She had a point. That was probably the shortest fight we've ever been in.

Max turned and looked at me and I noticed she was really hot. "Now what was I about to do before those Fly-boys attacked us? Oh yeah this"

**Sorry it's kind of short! I just didn't know what else to add.**

**Review Review Review Please!!**


	3. Rough Draft

**Alright so I might not be able to post a chapter every day. (I have practice after school almost every day) But I will try! Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do no own anything to do with Max or her flock. I tried talking to mr. JP but he said that i wasn't allowed to own them. So for now i only have Devin and his flock. -sigh-**

**Devin Pov:**

She punched me! That little bit punched me! I swear if Parker hadn't wrapped her arms around my waist and kept me steady I would have took Max down right then and there.

"So I think we should all introduce are selves" Parker said trying to change the topic.

Max smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well this is Angel, she's the youngest. Her brother Gazzy is second to youngest. Nudge is next, then Iggy, Fang and finally me." She said. Short and sweet, that little bit

"Don't forget about me! I'm part of the Flock too!" A little dog said running over his head held high and two little wings sprouting out of his back. Wow talking mutant dog. Never thought scientists would get so low.

"How could we ever forget you Total" Max said rolling her eyes.

"Well go on with your introductions, don't mind me" Total said smiling, i think..

I laughed and shook the hair out of my eyes before looking at my big and proud flock. Now who should I begin with...

**Max Pov: **

Punching that dork felt so good. I felt so much better afterwards and I think even Fang was smiling. I wasn't quite sure though.

"Okay well our youngest is Rioben. After Rioben is the twins, Jake and Eliza."

"I'm older by 9 minutes" the girl named Eliza said giggling a little.

"Yes Eliza, everyone knows. After the twins is Sugar, Parker, then finally me. The only real blood lines are Parker and Ro and Jake and Liza. Sugar and I are all alone in this world" He said with a grin.

In fact all of them seemed happy. Why the h-e- double hockeysticks were they so happy? "Whatever. So I was wondering if any of you knew why Fly-boys just suddenly appeared out of no where? Because we haven't seen them in years.."

"That's because they don't care about you guys anymore. They're following us because we are the new and improved you! We have all the same 'powers' as you without any of the hassel. Or something.. Like when they failed the night vision on Iggy? Yeah well they tried it on Sugar and well it worked.. I guess you guys were the rough draft and we were the final copy."

Okay that ticked me off! Rough draft? Nuh uh, no way was I a 'rough draft' of that jerk. But before I could punch him Fang did it for me.

**Fang Pov:**

That guy really needs to learn how to shut the f up. I mean seriously! He sits there and talks crap about our flock just because he thinks he's so much better then us.

I really wish I didn't punch him though. Because it sort of broke out in a mass flock fight between the older kids. The younger one's just kind of sat there and talked to each other like normal people, well as normal as a bunch of mutants could be.

Anyway we were all fighting each other until Nudge got up and yelled, I mean reallly yelled. Again. And let me tell you, it hurt!

**Sorry it's so short! I have to leave some sort of cliffie and I couldn't find anyway to leave it off. Ugh review please because I think I wrote badly, but hey ya never know!**


	4. authors note

**Okay I might not be able to post for a while so don't get mad. Im extremely stressed out because i have some kind of sport every single night, plus homework. If i can i'll post a chapter this weekend but then again i might not be able to. My laptop broke and i hate my moms desktop. Anywayyy I'll be on soon! **

**Love always **

**Kayyy**


	5. Handcuffed DUNUNUN

**Disclaimer: I dont own Max or Fang.. Or gazzy or Nudge or Angel or Iggy. But i own marshmellows. Mmmmm and Devin.**

**Devin POV: **

Why does that girl have to yell? Seriously, I was getting some good shots at that Fang dude but she had to go and ruin it all. So yeah we all pretty much fell to the ground and withered in pain blah blah blah.

"You guys no more fighting okay! I know im not the only one who thinks that all this fighting is bad!" Nudge said after finishing her long annoying scream.

Eliza nodded "I agreee with Nudgge. Fighting is bad." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"What did I do?"

"Um you pretty much started the whole thing with you annoying comments" Max yelled glaring at me too, as she straigtned her clothes.

"Yeah well maybe if you could learn to listen before punching someone we wouldn't have gotton into this whole fight!"

**Angel POV:**

Well I know for a fact that we need to stick with Devin's flock, but in order to do that Max and him have to get along. SO i got this amazing idea to finally use those handcuffs I got a while ago.

So i walked over to max strapped one around her hand and then dragged her over to Devin and snapped it over his hand.

I know I'm genius.

**Max POV: **

Angel has turned evil. Seriously I'm going to get that girl.

"You guys aren't coming unhooked until you learn to get along. I have the key too." She is such an evil little girl

_Max you know I'm only doing this because we need them. What if the erasers come again? They're good fighters max! Andddd I think that Devin boy likes you!_

Ew Devin? No thanks, I'd rather Fang. But Fang never talks to me anymore, and when he does it's never about mushy stuff. Which is good and bad..

_Oh don't worry Max. Fang likes you too! But personally I think you should go out with Devin. I mean he is ten times cuter and-_

**ANGEL ENOUGH**

_Sorry Max._

**Devin POV: **

What is wrong with these people? SOME LITTLE GIRL JUST HANDCUFFED ME TO SOMEONE!

Seriously these people have problems.

Roiben looked at me and gave me a half smile. "Well looks like we'll be joining up with you guys for a while." He muttered and then looked at Angel and smiled at her too. She blushed and looked down at her feet making little patterns in the sand.

What the heck?

"I think we should go get hotel rooms Dev" Parker said pulling out the shiny platinum card her father had given her a while back.

"Where are you guys staying because obviously we're going to be stuck like this for a while." Oh crap sleeping. How could you sleep handcuffed to someone?

**Tell Me what you think! I kind of threw something together because I'm trying to get onto the main plot line. Ugh next chapter will have some Dax, not to mention a little Rogel? Hahah**


	6. Can you say Awkward?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Characters, I do own confetti, oh and Devin. **

**Yay I've finally been able to update. If this chapters horrible I'm sorry! I have writers block because I've ben writing wayyyy to much for english class. Anyways here we goooo.**

**Max POV: **Like I said before. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Angel.

Simple enough right?

Anyway after walking to the hotel and getting the extra rooms for Devin's flock we all went up stairs to change. The only problem was that being handcuffed made it a tad bit difficult. Tad being a MAJOR understatement. But we eventually worked it out so that one person would change in the bathroom and shut the door almost all the way while the other person waited outside. Sigh. Yes it was extermely awkard.

After that we had dinner blah blah blah, went to the beach blah blah blah blah, and then decided to hit the sack a little early. So Devin and I changed again hoped into bed and laid there unable to sleep.

**Devin POV: **What is wrong with me?

Seriously! I don't get why Max hates me so much!

So I was laying there thinking when suddenly Max rolls over on top of me. Can you say Awkard? Yeah well I had this bird girl laying on top of me so I had no idea what to do.

"Maxxx" I whispered using my other hand to flick her on the check. "MAXXXX" I whispered again wishing she would get off. Why wouldn't she wake up?

Then I got an idea. Fine if I couldn't wake her up the normal way why not wake her up a different way.

So I kissed her, but the funny thing was for a while I could have sworn she kissed me back.

**Max POV: **OH MY GOD. I accidently _kissed_ Devin!

EW EW EW! ughhh that stupid little SEXIST PIG!

**Angel POV: **Oh my gosh! I think I have a crush on Roiben. He's just so cute and nice and he has amazing thoughts!

Not that I read them alot.. okay so maybe I do! But i think he likes me back, I hope he likes me back!

"Angel? Are you in here?" I heard a voice say coming from the door. I glanced at the time 11 o'clock. Who was at the door at 11?

Curiously I walked over to the door and opened it peeking my head out.

"Hey Angel, You want to take a walk?"

**Sort of cliffieeee OOOHHH. Lol. Horrible? Amazing? Should I stop writing? Tell me what you think about it. REVIEW or else I'll stop all together. **


	7. ANGEL?

**Angel POV: **

"Isn't it pretty out here?" I said looking up at the sky and pushing my toes into the sand.

It was late out and Max would probably kill me if she found out, but i was having fun with Roiben. He was such a sweet guy, sorta like a younger Fang since he was kind of quiet, but he was wayyy cuter.

He had amazing green eyes that would change to blue when he got excited, and his hair was sort of longish and a darkish blond color. After he appeared at my door we walked around and ended up on the beach. And now here we are sitting on the sand staring up at the sky.

"Yeah the moon looks pretty tonight" He said. I looked over to sneak a peek at him but I found him staring at me. I blushed and looked down staring at my hands.

In all my 13 years I had never met someone like him. I always felt out of the loop when Max and Fang and Iggy and Nudge and even Gazzy would meet someone they liked. I mean Max and Fang had each other, though they never admitted it, and Iggy had whatever girl, nudge and gazzy were sort of off and on with people. But i never had anyone. But that was definatly going to change.

My heart almost leaped out of my chest when he reached over and brushed the hair out of my eyes and then took my head and gently pushed it to face him. "But not as pretty as you" I heard him say.

OH. MY. GOSH. I love Hawaii. And he leaned over and kissed me.

**Nudge POV: **

"Angel" I called sitting up and yawning. I glanced at the clock and sighed. 2:30 A.M. Gosh dang it. I looked at Angel's empty bed and drew in a breath. Where is Angel? What is something happened to her? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

I jumped out of bed grabbed a key and raced out the door and down the hall to Max's room. "MAX OPEN UP!" I yelled banging on the door.

It took like a trillion minutes before the door finally opened and a very tired looking Max appeared with Devin right behind her. "What do you want Nudge?" She asked.

"OHMYGOSHMAX, I woke up and angel wasn't in her bed and i freaked out and she isn't there and so i raced down the hall to you because i don't know where she is and I'm scared!" I said before someone could throw a hand over my mouth.

Suddenly that one guy twin kid, the reallyyyyy hot one, came running down the hall. "DEVIN RO'S MISSING" he yelled frantically.

"You don't think it was erasers right? I mean we just totally kicked their little flyboys butts so it's not like--" I felt a hand cover my mouth and groaned.

"We'll go lookk for them. You wake Fang and tell him to keep and eye out for anything suspiscious" Max told me and I nodded running back down the hall, towards fang's room. The guy bit his lip and followed me a few seconds later and I smiled. Maybe the whole handcuff thing had even more advantages. It _did_ keep us with a bunch of cuties.

--

**Max POV: **

It was sunrise and we still hadn't found Angel or Roiben. Sighing I dragged Devin towards the beach and plopped down in the sand. "We're never going to find them are we?" I asked losing hope. Yes that's right, the invincible Max was losing it. It must be something to do with the whole stress factor of having a dude attached to your wrist.

"Don't worry we'll find them. They couldn't have gotton too far" Devin said looking out over the water.

I looked down the beach and saw two teens making out. Jeesh why would you do that in public? Ew. I wish they would stop already. "Wait a second..." I said standing up and dragging Devin up with me. I walked carefully over to the two and felt my eyes widen, horrified. "ANGEL?"

**Ew. Sorry but I'm suffering major's writers block. Suggestions?? PLEASE?**

**Ugh review review review! **

**Btw: Sorry it's short. I didn't have alot of time to write. Stupid homecoming week and then a bunch of other sports related crap.**


	8. Ouch

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff but here's one chapter.**

**FPOV: **

I ran outside and saw Max standing there fuming with Devin at her side and Angel and some guy at her feet.

"ANGEL GET UP RIGHT NOW AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ouch.... Max definatly is more pissed than I thought.

"But Max-"

"Angel go. I'll be up in a second okay?" Hoping that Max wouldn't yell at the kid so much.

She sighed and shuffled down the beach leaving Max, Devin, and Robien with me. Oh boy.

"Ugh I swear if I had the key to this thing I would unlock it right now and take my flock home" Max said pacing dragging Devin behind her. God she looked hot when she was mad. Wait no I can't think that. But I know that If i had the key I would unlock them right now and beat the crap out of Devin.

"Why would you want to leave me? I'm perfect" He said grinning cockily.

Maz growled at him and I smirked. "Did you see what your 'robien' was doing to MY BABY?" She practically screamed.

Robien stared at the ground looking awkward and totally uncomfotable. "Hey kid why don't you go get some sleep." I mumbled to him. He shot me a grateful glance and sprinted out of sight. Now I wasn't usually the nice talkative guy but the situtation called for one so hey why not?

"Max calm down okay? Robien's a good guy. Almost like me actually, but not as amazing of course" Devin said grinning again. Oh no he didn't! I couldn't take it anymore. So I stalked up to him and pulled my fist back launching it into his face making him fall to the ground, taking Max with him.

"Sorry Max. You okay?" I asked bending down and offering her a hand. She brushed it off, of course, and stood up massasging her wrist. "Woah what happened to the hand cuffs?" they were gone, weird.

"When you hit Devin here it made him fall so hard that it just broke the plastic stuff. Thanks" She said flashing me a breif smile before looking at the now moaning Devin.

I smirked and then looked off at the horizon wishing that everything about the vacation had been normal and that we hadn't met the other flock. Then maybe I would have finally gotten my chance with the one girl I had ever loved.

"Ugh I don't know whether to be pissed or happy. On one hand she just had her first kiss! But on the other it was with someone I don't particularly like.." And then Max continued to drone on and on and I zoned out. "Fang? Fang? Is something wrong?" Oops I must have forgotten to listen again. I looked at Devin and he glared at me. Of course he wouldn't leave. "Nope" back to one word Fang. I preferred that, no one reading my emotions through my words. Max has been the only one to ever get past part of the wall but no ones ever gotten all the way past it.

"Well it's getting early, or late... I'm not sure. Devin switch rooms with Fang I can't be near you but I still want someone to keep an eye on you, Iggy's the perfect man." Sharing a room with Max just like we used to, oh joy. And just to let you know, that may or may not be sarcasm.

So, even though it was like 5 hours until everyone else would wake up. I got to room with Max, the only girl I would ever want to share a room with.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning we all woke up exhausted and hungry. But hey when are we ever not hungry.

At breakfast I sat next to Max and tried not to look at her, it was hard though. God I have to stop thinking about her it's gonna drive me up the freakin wall.

_Fang you should really tell Max how you feel. I think she loves you just as much as you love her. _

_Angel! Get out of my head! And I will not tell Max how I feel!_

_But Fang everyone can see it why can't you?_

Ugh that girl can be annoying why can't she just give it up already? I mean if Max really did love me she would give me something to work with right? No. Probably not. Max isn't like that she doesn't flirt she doesn't do that sort of stuff. God why was life so complicated?

"Fang? Fang? FANG!" huh? Oh yeah Max.

"Yes?" I asked looking over at her my emotions placed carefully behind an indestructible wall.

"Nothing you just zoned out for, like, 20 minutes straight" Oops.. Oh well who really cares? I picked at the waffle's in front of me and wondered what the rest of the day would be like. Devin better not say anything or else. His nose looked black and blue today it probably broke. Yay.

**Hope everyone Like that chapter. Questions, comments, threats? Please review!**


End file.
